Charming The Prince
by Claudia Quintin
Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang dokter hewan yang ditugaskan untuk merawat anjing Wolfhound milik Raja Llandaron yang tengah hamil tua. Dan di saat itu pula Sungmin bertemu dengan Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat tampan, seksi dan penuh dengan gairah. Bagaimana hari-hari Sungmin di Istana bersama Cho Kyuhyun ? KYUMIN GS/NC/VULGAR LANGUAGE/REMAKE/Chpt 2 IS UP!
1. Prolog

Charming The Prince

Disclaimer : 98% murni milik 'Laura Wright'.

Warning : Re-Make,Not For Children, Vulgar Language.

* * *

Prolog

* * *

_ Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak percaya pada dongeng._

_Sejak hari pertamanya di Llandaron, Sungmin—Dokter hewan langsung terpikat pada kerajaan itu beserta penduduknya yang ramah, termasuk Prince Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan, seksi dan penuh gairah. Sungmin wanita karier yang cerdas, independen, dan percaya akan kebebasan memilih, baik dalam karier maupun 'Cinta'._

_Hubungannya yang semakin akrab dan tak terpisahkan dengan Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun mambuat Sungmin yakin mereka telah saling jatuh cinta. Tetapi ketika mendapati Kyuhyun memilih mengabdikan diri pada negara dan rakyatnya dengan menikahi putri berdarah biru, Sungmin menyadari ia harus melepaskan semua impian untuk hidup bahagia bersama Pangeraan pujaannya. Ia lalu memutuskan kembali ke kehidupannya semula—dan calon tunangannya—di Seoul._

_Akankah Lee Sungmin akan selamanya tidak mempercayai cerita-cerita Dongeng ?_

_Atau, sebaliknya ?_

Cuplikan Chapter-Chapter kedepan.

"_Your Highness?"_

"_Aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Perkenalkan, aku Prince Cho Kyuhyun dari kerajaan Llandaron."_

_._

"_Pria tidak harus kaya, tampan, dan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan untuk tertarik pada wanita, Your Highness."_

"_Menurutmu aku tampan?"_

"_Menurutku... Aku sudah kenyang"_

_._

"_Jangan membuat kesalahan, Kyuhyun-ah. Tiga minggu sejak sabtu ini pada malam pesta topeng , kau harus mengumumkan calon mempelai wanitamu. Atau aku yang akan mengumumkannya."_

"_Kau akan menghormati pilihanku, Appa?"_

"_Tentu saja"._

_._

"_Apa kau pernah berciuman dengan si Jongmo itu, Sungmin-ah?"_

"_Namanya Jungmo"_

"_Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."_

"_Karena itu sama sekali bukan urursanmu."_

"_Benar"_

"_Kita sebaiknya segera per—_

_Chu~_

_._

"_Kyu, Pleasehhssss"_

"_Aku ingin melakukan ini sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, Sungmin-ah."_

"_Sejujurnya, aku juga punya perasaan yang sama."_

_._

"_Rebahkan saja kepalamu di dadaku, lalu diamlah, Dokter. Kita berdua sama-sama lelah. Cobahlah tidur."_

"_Ini juga perintahmu, Your Highness?"_

"_Sstt.. manusia dan binatang sedang berusaha untuk tidur."_

_._

"_Tidak... aku.. itu bukan maksudku. Aku sedang—_

"_Mungkin lebih baik begitu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus pergi. Pesawatku berangkat dalam satu jam. Bercinta singkat di atas tumpukan jerami bukanlah hal yang kurencanakan bagi kau dan aku, Sungmin-ah."_

_Bluss_

"_Kau akan pergi kemana?"_

"_Paris"_

"_Oh? Untuk urusan bisnis atau.. bersenang-senang?"_

"_Keduanya. Apakah kau akan merindukanku?"_

_._

"_Kau tampak mempesona, Dokter."_

"_Gomawo. Dan boleh aku katakan kalau kau sendiri kelihatan juga cukup mempesona, Your Highness?"_

"_Boleh, tapi hanya jika kau membuang sebutan 'Highness' untuk malam ini. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun saja? Atau kalau kau tak bisa menahan diri, aku akan mencoba cukup puas dengan panggilan 'Kyu'."_

"_Aku selalu bisa menahan diri."_

_._

"_Apa yang kau ingin aku rasakan, Kyu? Tolong katakan."_

"_Bagaimana kalau aku meragakannya padamu?"_

"_Akh! Mpphhhhh"_

"_Kau membuatku lemah, Sungmin"_

"_Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Sungmin"_

"_Lebihhh banyakhh ah!"_

_._

"_Sungmin, ini tidak akan berlangsung pelan dan lembut"_

"_Aku tidak ingin pelanhhshh"_

"_Hanya kau, dalam diriku."_

"_Disini?"_

"_Yahhhhshh"_

"_Lagi?"_

"_Yashhh"_

"_Lee Sungmin"_

"_Dirimu. Aku menginginkan dirimu. Kumohon, Kyushhhh"._

_._

"_Apa yang terjadi dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama di ranjangku?"_

"_Mungkin waktu di ranjangmu hanyalah untuk... bercinta"_

"_Kembalilah ke tempat tidur, Sungmin"_

"_Untuk tidur?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Baiklah"_

_Srett_

"_Tapi nanti, masih sangat lama"_

"_Mppphhh"_

_._

"_Mungkin kau ingin bertaruh lagi?"_

"_Baik"_

"_Ada saran tentang apa—"_

"_Pakaian."_

"_Pakaian?"_

"_Setiap kali buah catur yang dimiliki termakan pihak lawan, dia harus melepas sepotong pakaian yang sedang dipakainya. Aku membayangkan bahwa semakin cepat kau memenangkan permainan ini semakin sedikit pakaian yang harus kau lepas."_

"_Atau semakin lambat kau..."_

"_Ya."_

"_Siap, Highness?"_

"_Aku tidak pernah sesiap ini, Dokter."_

_._

"_Tidak akan!"_

"_Ya, Dokter. Aku ingin melihat payudaramu yang indah dan aku pasti melihatnya."_

"_Ada sesuatu yang kau suka?"_

"_Kau benar-benar seorang penggoda."_

.

**ToBeCont**

Mohon di Review ya, karena adanya Review membuat Author makin bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya nn.

Mau dilanjut ? Review please.


	2. Chapter 1

Charming The Prince

Disclaimer : 98% murni milik 'Laura Wright'.

Warning : Re-Make,Not For Children, Vulgar Language.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Lee Sungmin tidak percaya pada dongeng. Walaupun memiliki nama keluarga yang lain dari biasanya. Tetapi jalanan berbatu dalam kompleks kerajaan di bawah kakinya. Bendera Llandaron berwarna ungu dan keemasaan berkibar kencang di kehangatan udara pagi, dan istana megah yang berdiri mengah di hadapannya, sanggup membuat seorang gadis mengubah pendiriannya.

Istana tujuh lantai terbuat dari batu putih yang berkilau mewah itu berdiri tegak diatas tebing yang menghadap ke selat Korea. Barisan anak tangga pualam berwarna krem menanjak naik, semakin tinggi, sehingga mencapai gerbang mewah. Ratusan jendela seolah mengintip kearah Sungmin dari balik kusen-kusen yang dirambati tanaman _evergreen_ mungil, sementara diujung kanan dan kiri bangunan yang menakjubkan itu, dua menara putih berbentuk batar jamur menjulang kelangit biru.

Dan disekelilinganya, wangi bunga _heather_ dan aroma air laut yang terbawa embusan angin sepoi-sepoi perlahan membuai Sungmin dari semua pikirannya tentang pekerjaan, tentang alasan datang ke—

"Selamat datang di Llandaron,Nona"

Sungmin terlonjak mendengar nada bersemangat itu, lalu berputar. Seorang tukang kebun, yang sedang memangkas serumpun tanaman _honeysuckle_ yang berbau harum, mengedipkan mata kepadanya. "Pertama kali ke Istana, ya? Benar-benar menganggumkan, bukan ?"

Keajaiban yang sesaat menguasai dirinya menghilang dan ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Menuruti khayalan masa kanak-kanaknya bukanlah alasan bagi Sungmin untuk datang ke Llandaron. Ia datang ke Kerajaan kepulauan kecil ini untuk bekerja—untuk menghasilkan uang yang nantinya bisa melicinkan jalan menuju impian yang selalu diidamidamkan seumur hidupnya. Dan impian Sungmin, satu-satunya cita-cita yang dimilikinya, adalah membuka kelinik bedah hewan di Seoul.

Menggenggam erat tas dokter hewan di sisinya, Sungmin tersenyum pada si tukang kebun dan berbicara dengan gaya yang paling profesional, "Ne, nama saya Sungmin. Saya baru saya tiba pagi ini. Saya sedang mencari istal, apakah saya menuju arah yang benar ?"

Si tukang kebung mengangguk. "Ikuti saja terus jalan kecil yang sedang Anda lalui ini dan Anda akan segera tiba disana. Pastikan Anda minta bertemu dengan Yunho begitu tiba disana. Dia yang mengatur segalanya." Pria itu membalik dan kembali sibuk dengan pohon cemara muda. "Dia pasti akan mengajak Anda berkeliling."

"Gomawo" Sungmin berbalik dengan tak acuh terus menyusuri jalanan berbatu walaupun matanya yang indah sekali lagi mereguk setiap detail yang dilihatnya.

Semua buku yang dibacanya mengenai Llandaron membanggakan 'Keindahan dan kesuburan alamnya dimusim semi'. Tetapi deskripsi itu pun masih belum manggambarkan keindahan yang sesungguhnya. Sambil berjalan melewati tanaman bunga yang terawat rapi dan agak melandai kearah istal yang kelihatan mewah, Sungmin memandangi hamparan rumput hijau luas di kejauhan, deretan bukit kecil yang tertutup bunga-bunga _heather_ mungil berwarna merah yang sedang makar, dimana sekelompok tanaman liar berbunga ungu yang tumbuh disela-sela semak belukar yang terawat baik dan pepohonan tua.

Menggenggam tas putihnya lebih erat lagi, Sungmin terus berjalan memasuki deretan istal dengan sikap yang ingin diperlihatkannya sebagai penuh percaya diri. Kuda-kuda meringkik kearahnya dari dalam istal yang luar biasa bersih, dan ia menyempatkan diri mengusap-usap lembut kening kuda-kuda itu sebelum berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang untuk mencari seseorang bernama 'Yunho'.

Tetapi ketika tiba di istal terakhir, ia mendadak terpaku melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di depan matanya, Sungmin merasakan seolah lututnya tiba-tiba menjadi lemas, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, dan darahnya mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan garpu jerami di tangan dan punggung telanjang menghadap kearahnya, seorang _namja_ sedang menyekop jerami dan melempar onggokan batang-batang kering berwarna kuning kecoklatan itu kedalam istal yang berdekatan. Dengan pikiran kosong, Sungmin membiarkan tatapannya menjelajah mulai dari sepatu bot kemudian merambah ke jins pudar yang membalut paha yang kuat, hingga ke , Ya Tuhan, bokong yang amat sangat indah. Ia membasahi bibirnya, sementara tatapannya tetap menjelajah. _Namja_ itu memiliki pinggang yang ramping serta punggung lebar putih yang terkesan seksi dan berotot yang berkilau karena keringatnya.

Ia diam-diam mendesah kagum. Tetapi Sungmin terkejut, ketika tenyata _namja_ itu mendengar desahannya dan membalik, mengawasi dirinya yang tengah memandang _namja_ itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Annyeong" suara _namja_ itu menyiratkan aksen khas Llandaron, sementara sapaan tadi meluncur dari bibirnya yang sensual seperti lelehan coklat, memenuhi setiap indra Sungmin dengan kehangatan yang memabukkan.

Sungmin berusaha keras membalas sapaan itu. Menjadi terpana dan berlidah kelu bukanlah sikap yang biasa diperlihatkannya bila sedang berada di dekat _namja._ Biasanya ia justru berusaha menjauh dan bersikap tenang, tetapi dewa detinggi 180-an sentimeter, dengan rambut coklat sedikit berantakan, raut wajah yang dingin, dan alis lebat diatas mata coklat dan dalam khas Prussia-nya ini tidak tampak seperti _namja _manapun yang pernah di temuinya.

Tatapan Sungmin beralih ke dada _namja _ yang seksi dan mengkilap itu. _Namja _itu memiliki bentuk tubuh, yang teman-teman _yeoja_ di kantornya akan menyebut sebagai _Patung Dewa Yunani_.

'_memang sudah selayaknya aku tadi mendesah kagum'_ Batin Sungmin sambil mengepal tangan, menahan diri agar tidak menjulurkan tangannya untuk membelai dada itu, merasakan keringat-keringat _namja_ itu, yang pasti terasa basah dan seksi secara bersamaan.

Dengan segala keberanian yang dimilikinya, Sungmin berdeham dan berkata penuh percaya diri. "Kau pasti Yunho."

_Namja_ itu bersandar santai pada ambang pintu, sambil terus-menerus mengawasinya, membuat dada Sungmin terasa berdesir hangat. "Pasti?"

Dari nada yang terdengar, Sungmin tidak tahu apakah pernyataan _namja_ itu berupa pertanyaan atau jawaban, meskipun ia tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan _namja_ itu menyadari bahwa keberadaan _namja_ itu terlalu membuatnya gelisah dan salah tingkah "Aku Dr. Lee Sungmin—Sungmin,sebenarnya"

Sorot mata berdaya tajam itu berbinar penuh arti "Dokter hewan dari Busan."

"Seoul."

Sorot mata jahil itu perlahan menelusuri Sungmin hingga terhenti di bibirnya "Rambut coklat panjang yang bergelombang, kaki jenjang, dan mata yang indah. Gadis Seoul."

Celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam membungkus kaki jenjangnya dan blus putih yang sederhana tiba-tiba terasa bak pakaian dalam hitam berenda yang menggoda. Sungmin merasa pipinya memerah dan berharap menghilangkannya. Demi Tuhan, ia adalah gadis kota! Ia tidak akan mudah tersipu atau meracau bagai burung _Blue jay_ di musim semi. Ia akan bersikap ketus terhadap para _namja_ yang berlagak angkuh—walaupu tentu saja, ia berharap mereka tidak menyadari bahwa di balik penampilannya yang tenang terdapat seorang pengecut besar.

"Apakah kau sudah puas melihatnya?" tanya Sungmin, sambil mengangkat dagunya sedikit. "Atau apakah kau ingin aku berputar?"

_Namja _itu mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap lekat mata Sungmin, dengan kegelian yang terpancar di wajahnya. "Kurasa aku seharusnya menanyakan hal yang sama padamu."

Sungmin menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Benar juga.

Senyuman tersungging di bibir _namja _itu. "_well?"_

"_well_, apa?"

_Namja _itu memutar telunjuknya sambil berkata "Kau yang lebih dulu menawarkan, . menurutku itu baru adil jika kau juga menunjukkan tubuhmu padaku sesudah kau cukup lama memandangi tubuhku."

Sungmin melotot kaget. "Aku tidak melakukan hal semacam itu! Dan..._well_, aku tidak akan berputar... aku hanya... itu bukan berarti bahwa—"

_Namja_ itu menyeriangai. "Mungkin lain kali saja."

"Aku rasa tidak."

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, mencari-cari penyebab keberadaannya di Llandaron. Pandangan matanya menelusuri ruang kantor luas di sebelah kanannya, dengan suasana nyaman dan jendela di setiap dindingnya, lalu berhenti ketika akhirnya tertumbuk pada apa yang tengah dicarinya. Didekat jendela yang terbuka, seekor anjing _Wolfhound _ yang cantik dengan perut membuncit dan mata coklat bening sedang berbaring diatas ranjang bersalin mewah berwarna merah sepanjang 18cm. Seberkas sinar matahari menerobos kedalam ruangan melalui jendela kasa, menyirami anjing itu dengan cahayanya yang pucat.

Sepuluh hari yang lalu Sungmin tidak pernah mendengar tentang raja Cho atau anjing _wolfhound_-nya—ia nyaris tidak pernah mendengar tentang Llandaron—hingga rekan kerja sekaligus calon tunangannya, Dr. Kim Jungmo , ditawari jabatan 'eksklusif' itu. Reputasi Jungmo terhadap binatang peliharaan milik selebritis di Seoul telah sering membuat pria itu diundang ketempat-tempat mewah. Tetapi kali ini, Jungmo sudah terlalu sibuk dengan anjing _bichon frise_ milik seorang bintang film muda untuk berpergian keluar negri, sehingga merekomendasikan Sungmin untuk menangani tugas ini. Dengan uang jasa yang cukup besar dan kebutuhannya akan sedikit ruang untuk bernafas, Sungmin tidak terlalu berpikir terlalu lama atau terlalu keras untuk menerima tawaran ini.

Lalu anjing _wolfhound_ itu mendongak memandang Sungmin, mungkin bertanya-tanya tentang siapa dirinya dan untuk urusan apa ia berada disini. Sungmin tersenyum "_Well¸_ kau memang cantik," katanya, seraya menaiki undakan menuju pintu masuk kantor dan meraih gagang pintu yang memisahkan mereka.

Tetapi sebelum ia sempat mengangkat gagangan itu sosok tangan besar menangkup telapak tangannya, menimbulkan getaran gairah yang mengalir deras hingga ke lengan bagian atas. "Biar aku saja,Dokter."

Jeritan lirih keluar dari tenggorokan Sungmin ketika ia merenggut tangannya dari genggaman _namja _itu.

"Kuharap aku tidak membakar jarimu," tukas _namja_ itu sinis, sambil membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Sungmin tergesa-gesa berjalan melewatinya. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa."

_Namja _itu terkekeh dan bergumam parau, "Kau yakin?"

Sungmin berjalan kearah pasiennya dengan wajah memerah. Rasa malu menjalari tubuhnya—atas sikap bodohnya menghadapi sentuhan _namja_ itu dan atas kebohongan besarnya bahwa genggaman _namja_ itu pada tangannya sama sekali tidak berarti baginya.

Seandainya mempunyai pilihan, Sungmin akan memberitahu _namja _itu disini, saat ini juga, bahwa ia boleh meninggalkan tempat ini, dan bahwa ia bisa menangani semuanya sendiri mulai sekarang. Tetapi Sungmin juga tahu bahwa anjing _wolfhound_ itu akan jauh lebih tenang jika ditemani seseorang yang dikenalnya, dan kesehatan anjing itu jauh lebih penting dari pada debaran jantung yang tak diundang dan menyebalkan.

"Jadi kau ini pasienku?" tanya Sungmin dengan sikap tenang yang sangat terlatih, sembari duduk disamping anjing _wolfhound_ yang tengah hamil tua itu. Kegelisahan yang dirasakannya saat bersama dengan si pengurus kuda yang menggairahkan tadi mulai hilang. Saat ini ia sedang bersama pasiennya—ia memang berada ditempat yang semestinya.

"Namanya Grand Dame Glindaron." Dalam sekejap _namja _itu sudah berada disebelahnya, sambil membungkuk, jins pudarnya menempel ketat pada pahanya, sementara dadanya yang tadi telanjang sekarang tertutup _T-shirt_ hitam usang. "Tapi kami memanggilnya Glinda."

"Glinda, eoh?" Sungmin mengulurkan tangan dan membiarkan anjing itu mencium baunya. "Seperti nama si penyihir baik?"

"Si penyihir baik ?" ulang _namja_ itu.

"Hn, Kau tahu kan, _The Wizard Of Oz_?" Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. "Glinda si penyihir baik?" Tetapi tampaknya semua penjelasan itu tidak dipahami.

"Itu judul film."

_Namja _itu berjongkok. "Oh, kami tidak punya film disini."

Sungmin terbelalak. "Mwo?"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum culas kearahnya.

"Tidak lucu, Yunho-ssi" Sungutnya datar.

Sejenak _namja_ itu menunduk, memandangi lantai, dan Sungmin sedikit lega—seperti menemukan tempat berteduh dari terik sinar matahari—meskipun ia tetap tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari _namja_ itu. Bibir yang benar-benar mengundang ciuman dan postur tubuh yang bagus itu. Gabungan yang sangat mematikan wanita yang telah bersumpah menghindari daya tarik seksual dan lebih memilih karakter yang baik.

Dengan susah payah, Sungmin berusaha memunculkan bayangan Jungmo dalam benaknya. Tetapi itu tak ada gunanya. Pesona tatapan si pengurus kuda itu sangat kuat dan mantap. Jika sekiranya _namja_ itu ingin berhenti bekerja di kandang dan beralih menjadi penghipnotis, dia mungkin bisa menjadi kaya.

"Sebenarnya, penduduk Llandaron menyukai film-film bagus" jelas _namja_ itu sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang telinga Glinda. "keluarga kerajaan juga . sebenarnya, _the Wizard Of Oz_ merupakan film kesayangan Baginda Raja."

"Aku senang mendengar Baginda Raja mempunyai selera yang baik. Atas pilihannya terhadap film _maupun_ binatang peliharaannya." Ujar Sungmin. Ia membuka tas dokternya, Sungmin mengeluarkan termometer dan stetoskop. Sebelumnya, ia telah memberi waktu beberapa saat bagi Glinda untuk menenangkan diri, menjadi terbiasa dengan suara dan gerak-geriknya. Saatnya sekarang untuk mulai bekerja, dan jika si pengurus kuda yang menganggu itu akan tetap berkeliaran, yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah tersenyum dan bertahan.

Mulai besok, ia dan Glinda akan sudah saling mengenal, sehingga Sungmin tidak perlu bertemu atau berbicara dengan _namja_ itu lagi.

"Apakah kau yang merawat Glinda ?" tanya Sungmin, nadanyanya berubah, bergaya seorang dokter.

"Aku mengawasinya dari dekat."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan padamu, kalau boleh."

_Namja_ itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja."

"Apakah dia masih mau makan atau minum?"

"Lebih sedikit makan, tapi lebih banyak minum" Sungmin mengangguk. "Apakah dia pernah mengalami pendaraan, muntah atau diare?"

"_Ani_."

"Baiklah." Sungmin bergeser lebih dekat lagi ke anjng _wolfhound_ itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau menepuk-nepuknya, membuatnya tetap tenang, sementara aku mencoba memeriksanya dengan stetoskop."

Alis _namja_ itu terangkat, keheranan. "Apakah kau memintaku untuk membantumu, Dokter ?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Mengapa aku harus keberatan?"

"Aku tentu tidak ingin menganggu pekerjaanmu," Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Pekerjaanku?"

Sungmin menunjuk kearah kandang, "Membersihkan kandang dan memberikan makan ternak—

"Ah, ya, tentu saja. Pekerjaanku" Mata coklatnya berkilau. "Kurasa aku bisa meluangkan waktu beberapa menit."

Terasa adanya pergolakan dibagian bawah perutnya—disuatu tempat yang sangat asing, membuat lepas kendali sesaat. Tetapi ia berusaha berkonsentrasi kembali. " Baiklah, tapi aku tidak ingin kau menghadapi masalah dengan atasanmu, jadi tolong beritahu kalau aku terlalu banyak menyita waktumu."

"Sungguh penuh perhatian," ujar _namja_ itu sambil tertawa tak acih. "Tapi tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Hubunganku dengan majikan sangat baik."

Setelah mengukur suhu tubuh anjing _wolfhound_ itu, Sungmin memeriksa detak jantung dan paru-parunya, juga kondisi anak-anak anjing manis yang masih berada dalam kandungan. Ia tidak terburu-buru dengan _Wolfhound_ yang luar biasa sehat ini, bersyukur karena bisa mengalih perhatiannya sejenak dari si pengurus kuda yang seksi. Sepanjang hidupnya, Sungmin tidak pernah begitu terpengaruh atau tertarik. Tentunya tidak dengan _namja_ berwajah tampan manapun di Seoul. Bahkan tidak dengan Jungmo.

"Anjing _Wolfhound_ bisa mengalami kehamilan beresiko cukup tinggi," Ujar _namja_ itu ketika Sungmin melepas stetoskopnya dan mulai memeriksa mata dan telinga binatang itu. "Setahuku kau ahli dalam kasus semacam ini."

"Gosip itu benar."

"Kalau begitu ada gosip lainnya?" _namja_ itu mencodongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah Glinda sementara Sungmin membuka mulut anjing itu untuk memeriksa giginya.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Sungmin pura-pura membenarkan, menjaga agar suasana tetap terasa ringan, sementara ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terpengaruh aroma tubuh _namja_ yang memabukkan. Aroma tubuh maskulin. "Tetapi tidak semua gosip itu tepat atau minimal hanya separo benar."

"Aku tetap tidak keberatan untuk mendengarkannya."

Sungmin mengatup rapat bibirnya sambil merenung. "Menurutku gosip-gosip itu bukan topik pembicaraan yang pantas untuk rakyat Llandaron yang ramah dan naif."

Pandangan tajam menusuk yang terpancar dalam sorot mata _namja_ itu dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa _namja_ itu sama sekali tidak ramah, apalagi naif.

Seolah-olah Sungmin tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Llandaron menurutmu, ?" tanya _namja_ itu sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"_WellI, _aku baru berada disini beberapa jam, tapi semua yang kulihat tadi..." Tiba-tiba napas Sungmin tertahan ketika _namja_ itu dengan sikap tak tahu malu menatap lekat bibirnya.

"Menakjubkan?" timpal _namja_ tiu, nada ketus dalam suara baritonnya seakan menyelimuti diri Sungmin sebagai sutra halus.

"Ne," gumam Sungmin lirih, semacam bisikan yang pernah diucapkan para wanita di dalam film, meski belum pernah keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

'_Apa yang sedang terjadi?'_ batin Sungmin kalut ketika tiba-tiba udara laut berembus masuk melalui jendela terbuka . apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Mungkin ia seharusnya tetap tinggal di Seoul bersama 'Jungmo', dan membiarkan orang lain mengambil tugas ini.

Sungmin menyingkirkan jauh-jauh pikiran yang tak masuk akal itu. Jadi ia tertarik pada _namja_ ini. Itu memang bisa terjadi. Bukan berarti ia akan menindaklanjuti hal itu atau, yang lebih penting, membiarkan hal itu menganggu pekerjaannya.

"Llandaron memang cukup menakjubkan," ujar _namja_ itu, membuyarkan renungan Sungmin atas dirinya sendiri. "Rakyat kami bangga pada kerajaan ini. Pada keindahannya yang terjaga dan kehidupan yang damai."

"Mereka memang sepatutnya dibanggakan. Kerajaan yang menakjubkan." Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Glinda, membelai bulu abu-abunya yang kusut, sangat ingin agar anjing itu merasa tenang bersamanya. "Apakah kau sudah tinggal di sini seumur hidupmu?"

"Di Llandaron atau di Istana ini?"

"Salah satunya."

"Ya, untuk kedua-duanya."

"Jadi kau dibesarkan dalam kemewahan, ya?" tanyanya sambil tertawa lembut. "Orangtuamu bekerja disini dan sekarang kau juga?"

"Orang menyebutnya bisnis keluarga."

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia melirik _namja _itu sekilas, alis matanya bertautan. "Kedengarannya nyaris seperti penyesalan."

"Pilihan seseorang dalam hidupnya tidak selalu merupan pilihan sendiri, Dokter."

"Itu omong kosong," kilah Sungmin.

_Namja _itu terkekeh. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya." Glinda meletakkan kepalanya di atas lutut Sungmin dan memejamkan matanya. "Kita hanya punya satu kesempatan dalam hidup. Membiarkan orang mengendalikan diri kita—atas milik kita yang paling berharga seperti pilihan hidup—adalah sia-sia."

"Menyia-nyiakan waktu?"

"Menyia-nyiakan hidup." Sekali Sungmin mulai berbicara tentang topik semacam ini, ia tidak akan bisa dihentikan, "Appaku selalu berkata, 'Hidup adalah berkah.'" Hati Sungmin sedih saat mengenang Ayahnya. Ayahnya wafat hampir 16 tahun yang lalu dan meninggalkan dirinya sendiri bersama orang yang benar-benar asing dan nyaris tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Meskipun demikian, kasih sayang Sungmin terhadap Ayahnya tetap abadi.

_Namja_ di sampingnya menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. "Bagaimana dengan anak-anak Raja, Dokter? Bagi mereka, tugas dan kehormatan harus didahulukan. Mereka tidak mempunyai kemewahan untuk memilih."

"Tentu saja mereka punya. Mereka hanya memilih tugas dan kehormatan kerajaan dari pada keinginan dan kebutuhan pribadi mereka." Sama seperti dirinya yang lebih memilih Jungmo yang pendiam dan mapan dari pada _namja_ bermulut manis yang hanya menginginkan satu hal, lalu berpindah kekorban berikutnya setelah memperoleh yang mereka inginkan. Tidak ada dongeng atau putri dongeng baginya. Yang ada hanyalah para serigala berbaju Aramani. Syukurlah, ia hanya sekali tertarik pada pesona pria semacam itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Glinda, meraba-raba perutnya, dan anak-anak anjing kecil yang tumbuh di dalamnya. "Aneh, kebanyakan orang mengkhayalkan kehidupan kerajaan yang romantis—gaya hidup—perjamuan dan pesta dansa, ciuman sempurna, sang Pangeran Tampan, dan sebagainya."

"Tapi kau tidak?"

"Tidak." Sungmin tetap berada di wilayah yang aman saat mengungkapkan jawaban itu. "Ketika aku kanak-kanak, aku tidak duduk menonton dan terpesona oleh kartun Disney seperti gadis-gadis cilik lainnya."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. "Membebat hewan-hewan terluka yang tersesat ke halaman kami."

"Dan aku bertaruh kau menyembuhkan semua hewan itu." Nadanya dihiasi humor lembut.

"Sebagian besar,ya. Tapi ada beberapa peristiwa yang terjadi di luar kendaliku." Seperti permainan dan tipu muslihat kejam kakak lelaki tirinya, dengan menyembunyikan hewan-hewan kesayangannya sampai ia akhirnya menangis dan memohon agar hewan-hewan itu dikembalikan kepadanya.

Sungmin membuang jauh-jauh kenangan masa lalunya, lalu tersenyum santai. "Bisa dibilang aku tidak pernah menjadi seseorang yang memandang segala sesuatu dengan sikap optimis."

"Bagaimana kau melihat segala sesuatu, Lee Sungmin?"

"Panggil aku Sungmin saja," tegasnya. "Aku memandang kehidupan melalui kecamata inframerah. Aku ingin melihat deatilnya, kenyataannya. Aku tidak ingin dibutakan oleh khayalan."

"Tahu tidak, khayalan bisa sangat memuaskan." Gairah bergejolak perlahan dalam perut Sungmin saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Tanpa sadar, ia menatap mata _onyx_ berwarna coklat kegelapan milik _namja_ itu, yang menyiratkan gairah dan kecerdasan. "Untuk jangka pendek, mungkin."

Senyuman tersungging di bibir _namja_ itu. "Dan kau tidak mencari kesenangan jangka pendek?"

Sembari mengerjap, Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela, lalu berpindah lagi ke Glinda, kemana saja kecuali ke _namja_ itu. "Apakah kita masih membahas pandanganku tentang kehidupan?"

"Berapa umurmu, Min?"

"Dua puluh lima."

"Tahu tidak, kau sangat arif untuk wanita muda seumurmu."

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, sedikit tersipu atas pujian itu. "Aku hanya memahami pikiranku sendiri, itu saja."

"Sangat maju."

"Jeongmal?"

Senyuman _namja_ itu semakin lebar. "Ya, kukira begitu."

"Maafkan saya, Tuan."

Sungmin melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk, kearah pria separo baya yang mengenakan seragam dan baret hijau menutupi rambutnya yang mulai memutih, yang memandang dengan terbelalak dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Selamat pagi, Yunho," balas suara dari sebelahnya, nadanya sekarang berubah lebih resmi.

Jantung Sungmin meluncur jatuh seperti batu.

Yunho membungkuk hormat. "Selamat pagi, Tuan. Baginda Raja telah kembali dari kota dan ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

"Gomawo, Yunho-ah. Kau boleh pergi."

Sungmin tidak menunggu sampai Yunho yang asli pergi. Ia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan _namja_ yang tadi di sangkanya si pengurus kuda, _namja_ yang ia pandangi sambil duduk ditempat ini, _namja_ yang menggiurkan, _namja_ yang diajaknya mengobrol dan dinasehati tentang hal-hal penting dalam kehidupan.

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. "Tuan?"

"Aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi." _Namja _itu lalu merendahkan kepalanya, walaupun mata coklat onyxnya tetap menatap lekat Sungmin.

"Huh?"

"_Prince_ Cho Kyuhyun dari kerajaan Llandaron."

.

.

**ToBeCont**

* * *

Author's Notes :

**Kerajaan Llandaron : **Banyak yang tidak mengetahui tentang kerajaaan ini, dan banyak yang meminta mengganti nama kerajaannya menjadi nama kerajaan ke-Koreaan. Sebenarnya nama kerajaan Llandaron ini sendiri saya langsung mengambilnya di novel yang saya Re-Make. Bagi yang tidak mengetahui tentang kerajaan ini, kalian bisa membayangkan bahwa kerajaan ini terletak di salah satu pulau tersendiri (kecil) di sebelah selatan negara Korea Selatan. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu bingung mambayangkannya ^^.

**Your Highness :** Dan untuk kata 'Your Highness' yang terkesan kebarat-baratan, dan demi reader(s) yang meminta untuk mengganti kata tersebut menjadi ke-koreaan, Saya telah mengganti kata Your Highness menjadi 'Tuan' agar sedikit ke-koreaan. Jadi, kalian jangan bingung karena saya sedikit mengganti kata Your Highnees menjadi Tuan. Tetapi, di chapter kedepan mungkin ada salah satu dialog mereka yang menggunakan kata Your Highness ^^.

**Update setiap hari :** Ada beberapa readers yang ingin saya mengapdate fanfict ini setiap hari. Maaf ya, saya benar-benar meminta maaf karena tidak bisa untuk update setiap hari. Pasalnya saya adalah seorang pelajar yang kewajiban utamanya adalah belajar. Tapi, saya usahakan kok untuk cepat mengupdatenya ^^.

Saya membuat penjelasaan ini hanya untuk tidak membinggungkan readers dan saya ingin membuat readers puas nn.

Saya meminta maaf kepada readers mungkin disini ada beberapa typo, maaf dikarenakan saya belum mengedit ulang nn.

Dan untuk yang terakhir saya benar-benar sangat ber-Terima Kasih kepada readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview, menfanvorite dan memfollow fanfict ini. Saya benar-benar senang mendapatkan banyak respon positif dari readers.

Terima Kasih banyak.

Mohon di Review ya, karena adanya Review membuat Author makin bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya nn.

Mau dilanjut ? Review ^^.


	3. Chapter 2

Charming The Prince

Disclaimer : 98% murni milik 'Laura Wright'.

Warning : Re-Make,Not For Children, Vulgar Language.

* * *

Chapter 2.

Kyuhyun melihat mata wanita Seoul cantik itu berubah menjadi coklat gelap, dan sekali lagi mengutuk kesepakatan yang ia buat dengan ayahnya hampir setahun yang lalu. Mengapa ia harus menikah dengan darah biru bangsawan yang tidak memiliki selera humor sementara ada wanita-wanita seperti ini di sekelilingnya yang menarik perhatian ?

Sepanjang hidupnya Kyuhyun belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang mempunyai wawasan yang luas dan berpendapat sendiri seperti ini. Biasannya ia tidak menganggap sifat-sifat seperti itu menarik, tetapi bersama wanita ini...

Kyuhyun membiarkan tatapannya menelusuri sosok wanita itu. Sungmin sedang duduk disana, jelas-jelas sedang jengkel pada apa yang ia ungkapan—atau yang tidak ia ungkapan—sementara seberkas cahaya matahari menyirami tubuhnya yang menakjubkan. Rambut coklat bergelombangnya yang berkilau menyentuh punggungnya, sementara wajahnya yang bulat dengan pipi _chubby_nya dan kulit halus nan lembut miliknya. Tubuhnya ideal sehingga menampakkan kematangan wanita dewasa, dan ketika ia berjalan melewati Sungmin memasuki kantor beberapa menit yang lalu, gairah terasa seolah menghujam bagian tengah tubuhnya—lebih-lebih sangat terasa di tubuh bagian bawah.

Tetapi ada suatu keistimewaan Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin berlama-lama memandangnya, bibirnya. Bibir merah muda ber_shape_ M menggoda yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Tuan?"

Sapaan bernada jengkel itu menyentak Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. "Ne, Dokter?"

"Anda mempermainkan saya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan terkekeh kecil. "Ya."

"Saya tidak suka dipermainkan," tegur Sungmin tegas. "Saya sudah sering dipermainkan sejak kanak-kanak hingga remaja." Semburat menjalar dipipinya dengan cepat, tetapi ia tidak melanjutkan. "Saat ini pun saya tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Baik oleh pangeran _maupun_ pengurus kuda."

Kyuhyun mengawasinya, benar-benar senang. Tidak pernah ada yang berbicara seperti itu padanya. Tidak ada wanita yang berani memarahinya dan menegurnya. Kebanyakan wanita merayunya, menyanjungnya, atau mengajaknya berbagi ranjang. "Aku minta maaf."

Sejenak Sungmin tampak ragu-ragu, sehingga Kyuhyun menduga kalau Sungmin akan melempar balik permintaan maaf itu ke wajahnya. Tetapi tenyata tidak. Malahan, matanya menampakkan ekspresi kebingungan. "Kau tadi tengah menyekop jerami."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku suka selingan."

"Dari apa? Tempat tinggal sempurna yang kau diami ini?"

"Tidak ada tempat tinggal yang sempurna, Dokter."

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyerah. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak yakin aku memahami pertanyaanmu."

"Kalau kau mengira aku akan berdiri dan membungkuk hormat setelah tipu daya barusan kau lakukan—

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya." Kyuhyun menyeringai seraya berdiri. "Lagi pula, bukan sekarang."

"Mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Sungmin melonjak berdiri tanpa menunggu uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Walaupun _namja_ itu benar-benar meragukan apakah Sungmin akan bersedia menyambut uluran tangannya seandainya ia tadi sempat menawarkan.

"Mungkin jika diruang singgasana atau dihadapan ayahku kau setidaknya bersedia... mengangguk hormat?"

Sungmin tercenung, kemudian berkata, "Lihat saja nanti."

Seulas senyuman manis terukir di wajah Kyuhyun. "Gomawo."

Mereka berdiri saling menatap, sementara Glinda memerhatikan kedua orang itu dengan waspada. Sungmin bertubuh sedikit jangkung, mungkin tujuh sentimeter lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun. Tinggi yang sempurna untuk seorang _namja_ untuk mencondongkan tubuh dan—

"Aku ingin tahu," ujar Sungmin seraya melipat kedua lengan didepan dadanya yang sintal. "Mengapa kau tadi tidak memberitahu aku siapa dirimu sesungguhnya ? Apakah mempermainkanku seperti itu juga merupakan selingan bagimu?"

Sungmin berdiri sangat dekat, begitu dekat sehingga Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh wanita itu dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang selembut madu. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang tak dikenal."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Luar biasa. Sangat luar biasa."

"_Well_, aku senang sudah menghiburmu," tukas Sungmin masam dengan wajah yang ditekukkan.

"Kau yakin sekarang kau tidak akan menganggapku berbeda setelah tahu yang sebenarnya?"

"Hati nurani dan harga diriku akan sangat terhina jika aku mengangapmu lebih dari pada seorang penggoda seperti yang telah kau perlihatkan."

"Dan kita tidak akan menginginkan hal itu terjadi." Sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun berjalan ke meja di sudut yang jauh dan meraih kertas kerja yang tadi sedang dikerjakannya sebelum ia menjadi frustasi lalu beristirahat di istal. Seraya berbalik menatap Sungmin, ia berkata, "Senang berkenalan denganmu,Dokter. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi."

Sungmin nyaris terkekeh, "Berikutnya kau akan menjadi siapa?"

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat. "Aku selalu ingin sekali mencoba menjadi tukang bangunan."

"Kedengarannya sempurna."

"Setelah dipikir-pikir," ujar Kyuhyun, seulas senyuman tersungging dibibirnya, "Tampaknya sedikit terlalu jauh dari Istal, menurutku." Ia menelengkan kepalanya, lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

Sungmin membalas, "Sama sekali tidak, Tuan."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang, "Gelar yang sedemikian agung sepertinya tidak cocok digunakan setelah pertemuan empat mata tidak resmi yang baru saja kita lakukan."

"Bagaimana kalau Pangeran Kyuhyun?" saran Sungmin, memancingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun saja?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau 'Kyu' saja?"

"Kurasa tidak." Senyuman Sungmin seolah menyelubungi dan mencengkram diri Kyuhyun rapat-rapat, sementara bibir wanita itu semakin mengobarkan hasratnya. Ia menyadari sebaiknya ia segera meninggalkan tempat ini selagi bisa.

"Selamat tinggal, Sungmin-ah."

Dengan gerakan penuh canda, Sungmin membungkuk hormat. "Selamat jalan, Kyu."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Kyuhyun bisa tertawa lepas dan terbahak-bahak. Dan ia masih bisa tertawa berkepanjangan saat meninggalkan ruangan, menyusuri lorong, dan melangkah keluar menuju istana yang disebutnya 'rumah'.

.

Sungmin berdiri didepan cermin panjang dikamar tidur mewahnya yang bernuansa coklat keemasan di bagian sayap timur dan memutar bola matanyasaat memandangi bayangannya dicermin.

Kekecewaan yang ia rasakan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan gaun coklat emas mewah memikat yang panjangnya hingga tumit dan sepatu _Heels_ senada yang dikenakannya, atau gaya rambut yang digulung keatas hingga tampak menggoda, yang menurut salah satu rekan kerjanya benar-benar 'Seksi'. Tidak, ia memutar bola matanya dengan harapan yang dirasakannya. Harapan untuk bertemu sang Pangeran itu—lagi.

Ya, Tuhan. Seorang pangeran.

Apakah ia sudah gila? Apakah udara di Llandaron yang bersih telah memengaruhi jalan pikirannya yang biasanya rasional dan logis menjadi—bodoh? sekalipun ia bisa melupakan sejenak bahwa Kyuhyun merupakan anggota keluarga kerajaan dan tinggal di pulau Fantasti, mengapa ia tidak bisa memikirkan Jungmo? Memang belum ada komitmen nyata diantara mereka. Tetapi sebelum Sungmin berangkat, Jungmo telah melamarnya—dan ia telah mengatakan akan memikirkannya. Sebenarnya mereka tidak saling mencintai, karena mereka tidak percaya pada konsep itu. Jungmo juga pernah disakiti—oleh wanita setipe pria bermulut manis yang menyakiti hati Sungmin.

Oleh sebab itu, baik Sungmin maupun Jungmo tidak lagi menjadi orang-orang romantis.

Mereka berdua ilmuan.

Kesamaan pandangan dan karier merupakan alasan mereka berteman baik sejak awal. Dengan cara ini mereka berdua akan menjadi teman _baik_ yang membentuk ikatan abadi, yang saling menyayangi dan saling mendukung.

Kemudian Sungmin harus datang ke sini dan bertemu dengan sang Pangeran Tampan yang sesungguhnya.

Bayangan Kyuhyun melintas dibenaknya. Matanya, sentuhannya, dan bibirnya...

Apakah pria itu sudah menikah ? Pikiran sembarang itu diikuti oleh gemetar tubunya, lalu Sungmin berpaling dari cermin. Status perkawinan sang Pangeran bukanlah urusannya, tidak ada sesuatupun yang berhubungan dengan pria itu yang merupakan urusannya. Glinda dan calon anak-anaknyalah yang menjadi urusan Sungmin. masa bodoh, lagi pula, ia mungkin tidak akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Sang Pangeran itu pasti sibuk dengan... urusan kerjaan yang harus dikerjakan bersama anggota kerajaan lainnya. Dia pasti tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berkeliaran di istal setiap hari bersama rakyat jelata dari Seoul.

Berbicara soal waktu, Sungmin memeriksa arlojinya. Pukul 17.55.

Ia sudah bertemu dengan sang Raja lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Orang tua penuh semangat dengan mata coklat yang menyiratkan kecerdikan, sangat mirip dengan mata putranya. Setelah menerima laporan menyeluruh mengenai kesehatan Glinda, sang Raja mengundangnya untuk makan malam pukul 18.00 tepat dan berpesan untuk tidak datang terlambat.

'_Ya Tuhan'_ batin Sungmin ketika meninggalkan kamar dan berlari menuruni tangga yang panjang, ia tidak menyangka akan makan malam bersama Raja Llandaron. Ia sudah membayangkan tentang makan malam yang diantar ke kamarnya setiap malam. Atau di dapur dengan para pelayan istana lainnya.

Dibawahnya, sesosok bayangan masuk ke ruang depan, besar dan mengagumkan. Nadinya berdenyut tak menentu begitu tumit sepatu _heels _nya mendarat di anak tangga terakhir.

"Selamat malam, Lee Sungmin."

Mengabaikan desakan hanyat di perutnya, Sungmin membalas sapaan itu, "Selamat malam, M—." Tetapi salamnya terpotong ketikan tatapanya tertumbuk pada sosok pangeran tampan yang berdiri tegap di tengah-tengah ruang depan berlantai marmer.

Sungmin mencengkram pegangan tangga untuk menyangga tubuhnya. kata tampan bahkan kurang menggambarkan penampilan _namja_ itu yang sebenarnya. Jari-jari Sungmin gatal ingin menelusuri rambut coklat lebat _namja_ itu, sementara tatapannya mencari-cari mata onyx coklat yang dalam. Hilang sudah Jins dan _T-shirt_ yang dilihatnya siang tadi. sebagai gantinya jas hitam, dan celana panjang mahal yang bisa membuat penjahit Korea mendesah kagum.

Tetapi karena tidak ada penjahit disekitar mereka Sungmin-lah yang mendesah kagum, malahan dalam benaknya terlintas pikiran seperti '_Sekarang __**dialah**__ yang kuinginkan untuk menu makan malamku.'_

"Kau kelihatan cantik malam ini¸ Ming," puji Kyuhyun tulus, pandangan matanya menjelajah sekujur tubuh Sungmin. "Mau kuantar?"

Sesaat, Sungmin membayangkan dirinya berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, menyelipkan tangannya di lengan _namja_ itu, dan merasakan otot lengan atas Kyuhyun, yah walaupun tidak terlalu besar. Tetapi bayangan itu segera pudar. "Terimakasih, tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Alis hitam Kyuhyun terangkat, "Apakah ini gara-gara aku, atau kau memang punya masalah dengan semua _namja_ yang menunjukkan sedikit sopan santun terhadapmu ?"

"Aniyo, ini hanya gara-gara kau." Jawaban pedasnya keluar terlalu cepat dan tidak terancana, dan Sungmin bertanya-tanya apakah ia telah membuat _namja_ itu tersinggung.

Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum atas jawaban kasar itu. "Ikutlah denganku," ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu, yang dijaga seorang pria tua berpenampilan dingin dengn dasi dan jas berekor waran hitam.

Sungmin memandang sekilas kearah pintu yang terbuka lalu ke Kyuhyun. "Ikut denganmu kemana?"

"Ke luar."

"Tapi Baginda Raja mengundangku—"

"Appaku sedang berbicara di telpon dengan rekan bisnisnya. Beliau menyampaikan permintaan maafnya dan memintaku untuk menjamumu."

"Oh, begitu ya?" Sungmin menanggapi dengan tenang, meskipun dibalik penampilan luarnya yang tenang, jantungnya berdebar keras.

Hey! Menjamunya seperti apa?

"Hentikan kecurigaanmu," Kyuhyun berkata, seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya. "Aku sudah berjanji tidak ada lagi tipu daya."

"Baiklah," sahut Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekati _namja_ itu. "_Aku memang_ agak sedikit lapar."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Dan aku tersanjung."

"Kita akan kemana?" Ke pusat kota mungkin ? Sungmin telah membaca mengenai beberapa restoran dan toko es krim yang sangat menarik, bahkan toko permen. Tetapi apakah anggota kerajaan pergi ke pusat kota untuk makan malam ?

"Kita akan ke mercusuar," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membimbingnya melewati pintu dan keluar ruangan.

Kedengarannya seperti restoran. Restoran _seafood_ yang nyama dengan—

Tunggu!

Awan seputih kapas ?

Sungmin tertegun, suasana sekelilingnya menyita perhatiannya. Awan seputih kapas telah mengambil ahli angkasa dan menutup matahari yang tengah terbenam, melayang rendah dan tebal diatas permukaan tanah.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya Sungmin sambil tertawa dan berdiri terpaku di tengah-tengah hamparan kabut.

"Kabut."

"Kabut? Tapi matahari sangat terik hari ini, dan langit sama sekali tidak berawan. Kapan kabut ini muncul ?" Ia memutar tubuhnya dan merasakan kabut yang sejuk pada kulitnya. "Kabut ini setebal gula kapas. Aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat hingga jarak satu meter di depanku."

Kyuhyun meraih tangannya. "Kau akan terbiasa dengannya."

"Aku akan terbiasa?" tanya Sungmin tertegun, pikiran dan setiap indranya terpusat pada sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun yang besar dan hangat. Mungkin sebaiknya ia menarik tangannya, memberi isyarat kepada Kyuhyun dan pada dirinya sendiri bersentuhan dalam bentuk apapun tidaklah pantas. Tetapi ia tidak melakukannya. Ia lupa pada jaket, dompet, semua hal yang berguna, dan terus berpegangan, membiarkan Kyuhyun menuntunnya menyebrangi halaman dan menjauhi istana.

"Ketika nenek moyangku tiba di pulau ini pertama kali," Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan. "Para leluhur kerajaan Song dan Jung menginginkan anak-anak pertama mereka dinikahkan. Tetapi putri sulung keluarga Song , Victoria, jatuh cinta mati-matian dengan pria lain, seorang awak kapal yang miskin. Ayah Victoria dengan keras melarangnya menemui pria itu lagi. Sehari sebelum pernikahannya, Victoria bunuh diri." Kyuhyun mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sungmin.

"Apakah itu dongeng?" tanya Sungmin, nada terpesona menyusupi pertanyaannya.

"Ani. Itu fakta. Sejarah." Kyuhyun menuntunnya mengelilingi sebuah batu besar. "Sejak saat itu hingga sekarang, kabut datang bergulung-gulung pada setiap pukul 6 sore dan menghilang pada pukul 7 malam. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa satu jam hamparan kabut itu dikirim Victoria untuk para pasangan yang malang. Karena selama satu jam itu, mereka saling bertemu tampa takut terlihat."

Rasa ingin tahu menyelimuti diri Sungmin, menyentuh perasaannya yang lembut, sehingga ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. "Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan seseorang saat kabut muncul?"

Kyuhyun menjawab sambil tertawa pelan, "Belum pernah sampai hari ini," lalu menuntun Sungmin dengan cekatan menembus kabut yang melayang rendah di atas permukaan tanah.

Sungmin baru menyadari mereka tidak menuju kota saat ia menghirup aroma laut. Ia berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Kukira kau tadi bilang tidak akan ada tipu daya lagi."

Tatapan Kyuhyun tajam menusuk. "Ini bukan tipu daya, Lee Sungmin."

"kalau begitu apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

"Aku tingga disini."

_Namja_ itu menuntun Sungmin maju beberapa langkah hingga ia bisa melihat bangunan itu.

Dua lantai utama mercusuar nyaris tidak terlihat di balik kabut tebal. Mercusuar seperti yang dibayangkan, tinggi dan menakjubkan—mirip seperti pemiliknya. Cahaya hangat dan menggoda memancar keluar melalu jendela, mengundang mereka untuk masuk.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Kyuhyun menuntunnya menaiki sejumlah tangga batu, melintasi jalanan berbatu, melewati pintu besar dari kayu, dan akhirnya masuk ke mercusuar.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Sungmin, nada keheranan yang kental terdengar dalam suaranya. "Bukan di istana?"

"Aku lebih suka tinggal sendiri," jawab _namja_ itu, sambil melepas genggamannya.

Saat terlepas dari genggaman _namja_ itu Sungmin merasakan sensasi aneh muncul dalam dirinya. Di satu pihak dia lega telah terlepas dari kekuatan dan kehangatan tubuh pria itu. Tetapi di lain pihak, ia merasa terabaikan, seolah ada bagian dirinya yang tertinggal bersama Kyuhyun ketika pria itu melepas genggamannya.

Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun menaiki tangga berputar yang indah ketempat yang diduganya merupakan lantai dua dari bangunan berlantai tiga itu. Permadani Persia menutupi lantai kayu mengilap, sofa terletak berhadapan, dan lemari kayu mahoni yang mewah terletak di antaranya. Perapian dari marmer memenuhi hampir seluruh satu sisi dinding, sementara deretan jendela ukuran cukup besar terdapat di sisi dinding yang lain. Sisi dinding yang lain juga memamerkan deretan pintu mewah yang terbuka, membiarkan angin laut berembus sepoi-sepoi masuk keruangan, dan dengan lembut menggetarkan serbet kain keemasan yang terletak di atas piring emas di meja makan kecil dari kayu mahoni. Meja yang ditata anggun untuk dua orang.

"Benar-benar menakjubkan," ujar Sungmin. "Kau telah menata tempat ini dengan baik."

"Gomawo. Ini hasil tindakan penuh cinta. Sejak kanak-kanak aku selalu menginginkan mercusuar ini, dan setiap kali ada kesempatan aku mengasingkan diri di sini. Ketika Llandaron tidak memanfaatkannya lagi, aku mengubahnya menjadi tempat tinggal." Kyuhyun beranjak ke meja dan menarikkan sebuah kursi untuk Sungmin. "Silahkan." Ia tersenyum jahil. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menariknya begitu kau duduk."

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya. "Terima kasih." Seluruh skenario ini seperti mimpi—meja yang ditata menawan menghadap pemandangan laut yang paling indah—hingga Sungmin harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri saat duduk di kursi mewah dari sutra berwarna merah ini bahwa ia sebaiknya tidak lupa akan asal usulnya—dan, yang terpenting, seorang Pangeran sungguhan tengah duduk di hadapannya.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita dengan rambut memutih dan senyuman ramah, meletakkan bermacam hidangan beraroma sangat menggiurkan dihadapan mereka.

Setelah berterimakasih kepada wanita itu, Sungmin berbalik memandang Kyuhyun dan berbisik, "_Cheese burger, French fries,_ dan bir ?"

Kyuhyun meraih sepotong kentang goreng dan mengedipkan matanya, "Makanan Amerika untuk malam pertamamu berada jauh dari rumah."

Sungmin tertawa sambil menaruh serbet di pangkuannya. Burger dan kentang goreng diatas piring emas murni—benar-benar aneh.

"Aku punya soda kalau kau tidak ingin minuman beralkohol," Kyuhyun menawarkan.

"_Ani_, ini cukup menyenangkan."

Walaupun Kyuhyun langsung menyantap hidangan itu, Sungmin tidak segera makan. Sejak ia mengawasi pangeran Llandaron meraih _cheeseburger_ dan melahapnya, layaknya pria Amerika berdarah panas. Tetapi dalam hal ini penampilan bisa sangat menipu. Pria dengan noda saus di bibir itu bukan berdarah panas, melainkan berdarah biru. Dan ketertarikkan Sungmin padanya harus dikendalikan. Ia tidak percaya pada _playboy_ kerajaan ini, dan bahkan tidak percaya pada perasaan dan tindakannya sendiri saat berada di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Ada masalah, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin tersentak dan mendongak. "Maaf?"

"Kau tidak makan, dan tampaknya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan."

Sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan,sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan... Sungmin akhirnya memilih untuk berbasa-basi. "Apakah kau pernah ke Amerika, Tuan?"

"Sering. Aku memiliki beberapa perusahaan di sana."

"Begitukan?"tanya Sungmin, terkejut.

"Aku juga bekerja, Sungmin-ah." Pria itu tertawa. "Bukan sebagai anggota kerajaan, tetapi sebagai warga dunia. Perusahaanku memproduksi sistem permurnian air dan udara untuk gedung perkantoran dan hotel. Sejak dulu aku bercita-cita mengembangkan cara agar bumi dan manusia yang hidup di dalamnya tetap sehat. Cita-cita yang aneh untuk seorang anak, mungkin, tapi tidak ada yang menghalangiku." Kyuhyun mengadah. "Aku membayangkan keinginanmu untuk merawat binatang juga timbul saat kau masih sangat belia."

Sungmin menyesap birnya dan mengangguk. "Ketika aku pertama melihat seekor bayi tupai yang kakinya terperangkap jebakan, aku ketagihan. Aku memiliki sederertan kandang di halaman belakang." Ia menggigit sepotong kentang goreng. "Itu gila, tapi setelah aku menolong tupai itu, semakin banyak binatang yang tersesat di halamanku."

"Beritanya tersebar keseluruh kerajaan binatang," Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar percaya mereka berhasil menemukanku dan tahu aku siap menolong mereka."

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat yakin, dan membuat Sungmin tercenung. Biasanya setiap kali ia menceritakan sesuatu yang berbau 'di luar sana', kebanyakan orang akan tertawa dan menganggapnya sedang bercanda atau, yang lebih parah, sedikit gila. Jungmo selalu membuat lelucon tentang pernyataannya bahwa ia sebenarnya sesekali bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan binatang.

Kyuhyun meneguk birnya. "Jadi kau kuliah di kedokteran hewan, kemudian—

"Kemudian Jungmo dan aku membuka praktik sendiri."

"Jungmo?"

"Dia... _well_, dia teman yang sangat baik, benar-benar _namja_ yang baik." Sungmin terdengar seperti idiot. Mengapa ia tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa Jungmo hampir menjadi tunangannya? "Jungmo adalah... _well, _dia bersifat praktis dan efisien, dan dia hebat dengan binatang."

"Kedengarannya dia membosankan."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Dia tidak membosankan, Dia—

"Aku tahu," timpal Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. "Praktis dan efisien."

Sungmin melirik kearah pria itu. "Pria tidak harus kaya, tampan, dan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan untuk tertarik kepada wanita, Tuan."

Mata coklat Kyuhyun yang tajam nyaris menelan Sungmin. "Menurutmu aku tampan?"

Sungmin sangat ingin berpaling, tetapi tatapan Kyuhyun memakunya. Ia ingin meraih burger dan menjejalkannya ke mulut kecilnya, namun seleranya sudah hilang—selera untuk makan. Ia harus menjauh dari pria itu, menjauh dari aura penuh pesona yang menyelimuti diri Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku... aku sudah kenyang." Sungmin berdiri dan menjatuhkan serbetnya diatas meja. "Aku benar-benar lelah. Tadi aku menjalani penerbangan yang panjang, hari yang panjang, tapi aku tidak mau mengalami malam yang panjang jadi.." Sungmin tertegun, menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Kurasa aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sungmin memandang keluar jendela. Pasti sudah pukul tujuh lebih. "Kabutnya sudah hilang."

Tetapi pria itu adalah seorang Pangeran, _gentleman_, dan, apapun yang terjadi, pasti akan mengantarnya pulang. Tidak sampai kepintu kamar tidurnya, syukurlah, karena untuk pertama kalinya sejak 'pria bermulut manis', Sungmin merasakan yang bisa disebut sebagai desakan hasrat sensual. Dan ia tidak benar-benar yakin mampu menahan diri untuk tidak merenggut bagian depan kemeja Kyuhyun dan menarik pria itu masuk.

.

"Apakah kau akan menikahinya?"

Kyuhyun baru saja megucapkan selamat malam kepada Sungmin diruang depan tempat mereka sebelumnya bertemu. Ia sedang sangat bahagia, memiliki harapan tentang sesuatu yang bahkan tidak sepantasnya terlintas dalam benaknya, dan sedang tidak berniat untuk berdebat dengan ayahnya. Tetapi ia juga tidak dapat berlalu dari ayahnya tampa mengatakan apapun, jadi ia berdiri di depan ruang perpustakaan. "Apakah aku ingin menikahi siapa ?"

"Duchess of Claymore (_wanita bangsawan)_."

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun tegas dan penuh dengan keyakinan.

Raja mendesah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Apakah aku harus kembali mengingatkanmu mengenai kesepakatan kita?"

Otot rahang Kyuhyun menegang. "_Ani_."

"Sebelas bulan lalu kita duduk disini, diperpustakaan ini juga, dan berdiskusi tentang pentingnya kedua putraku untuk menikah. Aku memberimu waktu satu tahun untuk menemukan calon istri dan aku masih mengingat dengan jelas kau mengangguk." Raja melepas kecamata baca dan memandang putranya dengan serius. "Kau hanya punya waktu sebulan lagi, Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau kau tidak menemukan wanita yang pantas untuk kau nikahi dalam sebulan lagi, aku bersumpah aku yang akan memilihnya untukmu."

"Aku belum bertemu dengan siapa pun yang kupikir pantas untuk kunikahi, Appa," sahutnya sangat tenang. "Kusarankan agar kita membatalkan kesapakatan ini sebelum kita berdua kehilangan kesabaran."

"Aku tidak akan membatalkan kesepakatan ini. Hyung-mu sudah menikah selama lima tahun dan belum juga berhasil memperoleh keturunan. Ini kewajiban, Kyuhyun-ah, dan kau tahu itu. Yang harus kau penuhi demi kerajaanmu dan negaramu. Kalau kau mencintai negara dan kerajaan ini, kau akan melaksanakan apa yang harus dilaksanakan."

Kemarahan hebat yang mengalir dalam diri Kyuhyun tak bisa disembunyikan ketika ia menatap pria yang membuatnya naik darah—pria yang paling ia cintai dan hormati—lebih dari apa pun di dunia, pria yang bernasib baik karena telah jatuh cinta pada wanita yang kemudian menjadi ratunya. Bagaimana mungkin pria seperti ini berharap anaknya mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih sedikit dari pada yang dimilikinya ?

Lima tahun lalu, ketika saudara laki-lakinya, Cho Siwon, menikah, Kyuhyun mengira ia akan terbebas dari tugas, kewajiban, dan pernikahan dengan wanita yang tidak dicintainya. Tetapi ketika tiga tahun berlalu tampa munculnya keturunan untuk Siwon dan istrinya, Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Llandaron merupakan kerajaan[negara] kecil dan selalu dalam keadaan terancam akan dikuasai negara-negara tetangga yang lebih besar dan kuat. Llandaron membutuhkan otonomi. Rakyatnya bergantung pada pemerintahan yang bersih dan penuh perhatian. Mereka juga bergantung pada kestabilan keluarga kerajaan.

Tetapi masa bodoh, Kyuhyun tidak akan menikahi wanita yang tidak dicintainya. Apalagi mengingat kenyataan dirinya nyaris belum pernah mengalami perasaan seperti itu hingga usianya mencapai 27 tahun ini, ia tidak berharap bisa mendapatkannya dalam waktu dekat.

Raja menggeleng dan menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak memahamimu. Ada ratusan wanita cantik di kerajaan lain yang bisa kau pilih."

_Kita memiliki satu kesempatan dalam kehidupan ini. Dan menyerahkan kendali kepada orang lain adalah sia-sia._

Ucapan dokter hewan cantik dari Seoul itu kembali berdengung nyaring ditelinganya. Wanita itu tetap berkeras bahwa setiap orang mempunyai pilihan.

Rakyat biasa mempunyai pilihan, tatapi apakah Pangeran mempunyai pilihan ? Apakah pria yang mencintai negara dan kerajaannya punya pilihan ? Atau apakah ia mengorbankan kepentingan pribadi demi kebutuhan negaranya ?

"Jangan membuat kesalahan, Kyuhyun-ah," sabda sang Raja tegas. "Tiga minggu sejak sabtu ini pada malam pesta topeng, kau harus mengumumkan calon mempelai wanitamu. Atau aku yang akan mengumumkannya."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Pria tua itu keras hatinya. Mempelai wanita. Mempelai wanita yang sesuai.

Yang Sesuai.

Kata itu menggores pitu alam pikirannya. Apakah ayahnya akan menyerah jika wanita pilihannya _tidak_ sesuai ?

Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Kau akan menghormati pilihanku, Appa?" tanyanya tajam.

Sang Raja mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk memberi salam perpisahan lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dr. Lee Sungmin telah membangkitkan minat, menyenangkan, dan membuatnya sungguh-sungguh tertarik sejak pertama kali ia memandangnya. Pikiran untuk merayu wanita itu membuat bibirnya tersenyum dan memunculkan denyut penuh hasrat di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Itu merupakan jalan terbaik bagi keduanya.

Bercinta dengan Sungmin sembari membereskan dan menutup topik pernikahan dengan ayahnya untuk selamanya.

.

.

**ToBeCont**

* * *

Autor's Notes :

* * *

**Remake dari mana ? : **Sebenarnya ff ini di remake dari sebuah novel terjemahan dengan judul yang sama. Dan penulisnya adalah Laura Wright. Novel ini sudah sangat lama, mengingat novel ini diterbitkan pada tahun 2004.

**Kerajaan 'Llandaron ada atau tidak'? :** Nama kerajaan Llandaron sendiri saya ambil dari novelnya. Satahu saya kerajaan ini tidak ada di dunia nyata dan nama kerajaan ini hanya sebagai nama kerajaan di novel yang saya remake.

**Tunangan Sungmin : ** Sungmin memang mempunyai tunangan tepatnya Calon Tunangan yang bernama Jungmo. Disini Jungmo dan Sungmin tidak ada Kiss or Nc kok .

Terimakasih atas review yang kalian berikan, dan juga yang memfollow dan memfavoritekan. Terimakasih banyak. Love u.

Maaf jika di Chapter ini kurang memuaskan, dan maaf jika terdapat beberapa atau banyak typo, maaf.

Dan yang telah menunggu lama ff ini saya minta maaf, saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Dan juga soal keterlambatan ff saya yang lain (Sorry, i still love u dan The Dark Blood) saya benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan yang sangat lambat ini. Tapi tenang saja, saya lagi berusaha mencari feel untuk ff itu. ^^

Mohon Review lagi ^^

Lanjut ? Review pleaseee.


End file.
